Mystery pilot
by midnightblue123
Summary: The war was over for a year but now a new threat is rising, threatening the peace. Can the gundam pilots stop it? Or will they need a new pilot to help? But is the new pilot what he seems? Woah! Is Trowa swearing?
1. Chapter 1

They were gone. Otou-san, okaa-san, onii-chan. Gone. Just like the leaves in the winter. All it took was one explosion…and I was left all alone to fend for myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming my family. No, I blame the ones who ordered the explosion and the one who pressed that button to send my family to their deaths. I also blame myself.

I wish I made them come with me. Then perhaps they would have survived and I wouldn't be feeling so wrenched and alone. I wish I told them "I love you" before I left home. I wish I said sorry to my onii-chan for kicking him whenever he called me squirt or baby, though he deserved it most of the time.

I wish I didn't leave the house that day and that I died in that explosion along with the rest of my family. That way I wouldn't be feeling so alone right now, in a crowd who didn't know me and didn't care about a 14 year old girl, who had no one, was lost, had no where to go and regrets filling her head.

* * *

**Otou-san-father**

**Okaa-san-mother**

**Onii-chan-big brother**

**Hope this was alright, I don't know how it feels like exactly so I tried to imagine as well as I could. I'm sorry if it isn't convincing but at least I tried. And no, this whole fic isn't going be angst. This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please if you don't like it…don't be too mean! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Sorry, I forgot to say this in the lst chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing; it's too confusing for me to make up!**

**Bold-me commenting**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

POV- Point of view

And the real story starts now.

* * *

**One Year Later**

It was just another day of surviving on the streets for 15 year old Amelia. She was getting to used to her harsh lifestyle; the rummaging through the restaurant's trash (You'll be surprised how much food you can find edible), finding a safe place to sleep every night (pretty hard when you have competition), avoiding police patrols who just happens to have a thing against the homeless especially girls, fighting with gangs when they get cocky and rough…that pretty much summed up her life right now. Amelia wasn't naturally violent (the only times she fought was with her brother and that was mostly kidding) but she knew defense from her brother to protect her from overzealous hormone crazy boys but he never taught her much on offense. But somehow, offense came easily to her when she got into her first scrape on the streets and for that she was grateful. What happen to gang? Let's just say that after she was done with them, they looked like they were hit by a truck then thrown under a steam roller. But her life was about to go through another dramatic change, this time not by an explosion but by Howard.

**Amelia's POV**

It was just another day for me, another day of hiding. My dark torn clothes made me stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of color and neatness. People can tell what I am and they turn away and sneer behind my back. They think of me as street rat or street mouse as I'm a girl. Not all were mean, I suppose; some would look at me with pity but continue on their merry way. Don't know which reaction is worse; all I knew is that I couldn't stand them. So I taken to going through alleyways and taking deserted short-cuts where the 'posh' people wouldn't even _dream _of taking. Though there were times when gangs take it the same time I do…like those three in front of me. Damn, I was hoping to avoid a fight today…

"Well, lookee here boys. It's a girl, a cute one at that." Said the leader as he leered at me. Are they blind? Or do they think I'm stupid? I know I'm a girl and it's obvious that I'm a girl too, so why does he have to announce it to whole damn world? And eeeewwww, when was the last time he brushed his teeth?

"Can you please let me pass?" I really, really don't want to fight today especially against Mr Bad Breath.

"Looks like we got a polite one fellows, maybe we'll let you 'pass' after we have some 'fun'." Oh well. I tried.

I went for the leader first, gave him a kick where it hurt the most; a little punishment for what he said earlier and also because I despise guys like him. I went a little easier on his cronies. _A little._ I punched the guy on the left, right on the jaw. I swear I saw his teeth fly out. The last one was a better fighter then his fallen friends; he would dodge my attacks then when he found an opening he tried to grab me. I simply back flipped and jumped up to grab a handy pipe (which was quite high up, mind you) and lifted my feet off the ground to making a collision course for his ugly face. And all that happened in a span of two and a half minutes. These street fights keep me in tip top shape. Now to continue on for breakfa—shit, not another one…this guy has even worse fashion sense then others unless that loud Hawaiian shirt is actually a weapon to blind his opponents…

"Hey, look I really don't want to hurt anyone else, so why don't just move out of my way and we'll pretend we never met?" Heck, it's worth a try.

"I need you to come with me." Who does this guy think he is?

"Why should I?"

"Because Amelia Botana I can help you and you can help the world and space." There was only one word to describe what I felt right at that moment. Shock. How in heaven's name did he find out my name? Everyone seemed to have forgotten about my family and thought I died along with my family in the blast. It's been a year and my appearance must have changed a lot. At least I think so; it's been a long time since I looked in a mirror. And what's with this crap 'I can help you and you can help the world and space?'

"What exactly did you mean when you said you can help me and I can help the world and space?" with suspicion clear in my voice. I didn't want to get into something I couldn't get out of.

Instead of being offended like most people, he smiled. Creepy. Not that the smile itself was creepy, it was actually pleasant and fatherly. I guess it felt creepy because no one has smiled to me for a long time now.

"I can train you and give you food and shelter. Though you don't seem to need much training judging from the fights you get into and win." He said chuckling.

"And how is this training supposed to help anyone exactly?"

"You are interested?" he asked.

"Merely curious of what I _might _be getting into." I said, off hand trying to hide my curiosity.

"I see…the training will improve even further your physical combat performance and skills in piloting a gundam suit." Right, it'll improve my fighting skills and let me pilot a gundam—Wait a minute! Did he…did he just…hang on! A gundam suit!?

"What do you mean 'piloting a gundam suit!? The war's over! Plus there are the original pilots! So why use me when you have trained pilots already?! You're not trying to stir trouble, are you?" I believed I screamed all that to him. But, hey can you blame me? What would you do if some random person came up with and said that he can train you to pilot a gundam suit? The Gundam pilots ended the war last year after my family died. Even though my life didn't change for the better, I still admired the pilots for what they did.

"Yes, a gundam suit. No need to scream." He said calmly as he bought his fingers out of his ears.

"How can you get a hold on a gundam suit in the first place?" When is he going to explain properly!?

"Why I make it, of course." Riiiiight. It's official. This guy must have escaped from the mental hospital. The doctors who originally made the gundams are dead. Everyone knows that and I doubt they left a step to step guide on how to make a gundam.

"You make it." I repeated slowly as I started to creep away from this raving lunatic.

"Yes, after all I am Howard, original engineer who designed Tallgeese and custodian of the gundams." Oh. My. God. He's...he's...wait, how can I know he's for real?

"Do you have any proof?"

"I can tell and show you proof if you come with me. You can back out if you don't like what you see or hear."

"You'll just let me back out? Just like that?" I clicked my fingers at the last part.

"Yes, but I'm sure when you when you know what you need to know, you'll accept my offer." I gotta hand to him. This guy is _really_ confident. And I have to admit, I am curious. He's talking in riddles but it's as if he knows me from somewhere. How else could he have known my name? Maybe he was friends with my parents? But then how come I never seem him over at our house or at parties? Argh! This is messing up my head! I guess there's only one way to find some answers…

"I accept…for now." I just hope this isn't going to make my life worse.

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry if Howard is OOC but I haven't watched Gundam Wing for a while and I can't find it anywhere. So please just bear with me. I know that Amelia is both rude yet a little 'posh' but that's natural since she only spend one year on the streets. If you're wondering where everyone else is they're be coming in either the next chapter or the chapter after. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 or 3 whatever way you look at it.

Nope, don't own Gundam Wing.

**Bold- Me commenting**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"Hop in." Howard said as he stopped beside his car which was to her surprise, pretty normal. Amelia eyed him warily as she 'hopped in'.

**1 hour later**

Howard drove up a dirt road, leading up towards a mansion that has seen better days.

"We're here." He said getting out of the car.

'_No shit, Sherlock.' _Amelia thought sarcastically. She had to admit though the mansion was impressive despite its rundown condition. It reminded her of **her **mansion before it was destroyed. Her face sweetened slightly at the memory. Howard spotted this and smiled sadly, knowing that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear and won't likely smile again for a long time.

"Come along, come along!" he said cheerfully, successfully hiding his anxious thoughts.

'_He's acting like I'm 10! I mean, really, come along, come along?' _

The interior of the mansion looked ordinary enough. It didn't look as rundown as it did on the outside and it had a living room, kitchen, study, bedrooms and everything you except in a house. But it only had the barest essentials. No decorations, no knick-knacks, no sentimental photos on the fireplace, heck there wasn't even a single book on the book shelves!

The tour ended in the basement, where there was a long table and enough chairs to seat 7-8 people. Other then that, the room was empty save for the countless junk piled on every inch of the walls.

"Have a seat, Amelia." Howard invited as he took a seat himself.

"Botana." She stated firmly as she took a seat across him.

"I'll try to explain everything to the best my knowledge, Botana."

"What do you mean to the best of your knowledge!? You mean, you're not even sure of your facts?!" she exclaimed when thinking just how much or rather how _little _she can trust this 'wacko'. And trust isn't one of her best talents at the moment.

"The one who knew your family personally was Doctor S. And as you know he's dead now. I only know what the notes he left me says." His voice sounded like he was talking about the weather but his eyes told a different story. Amelia looked at him fully in the face, knowing how much it hurt to lose someone close. And the look in Howard's eyes confirmed her speculation that Doctor S was a friend of his.

'_A weird friend but a friend nevertheless.' _She thought silently as she remembered the reports of the doctor's…_accomplishments. _

She placed a hand on Howard's shoulder, an act she used to do when her family or friends were sad. It seemed to be eons ago since she last did this. Howard looked at her, surprised but he got over it quickly enough to say thanks and to pull himself together. "Your father helped Doctor S in the war, against Dekim Barton, head of the Barton Foundation." He began. "I suppose that one of the reasons he bombed your house."

"One of the reasons? What was the other reason?" she didn't ask this as harshly as she did before but as calmly as she could muster. But even an outsider can tell that talking about her family's murder was hard by looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"The other reason was your brother. Don't interrupt now." Howard said as she opened her mouth to speak. "You brother was suppose to be the back up gundam pilot. Originally there were only meant to be five pilots but Doctor S decided at the last minute that there should be a back up plan." He paused and let the fact sink in before continuing. "He was ideal for the job, an excellent fighter both inside and outside a gundam suit. He taught you hand to hand combat, correct?"

Amelia remembered all the lessons her brother taught her and him saying that no one will mess with her if she knew how to protect herself. Come to think of it, she never did ask where he learnt all that stuff…

"Yes, he did."

"Doctor S and your father and brother were planning to stop Dekim Barton. Unfortunately, Barton found out somehow about your family's involvement and took measures to take them out of action…permanently." At this point Howard's face looked like he tasted something repulsive.

"I don't understand how this can involve me. I appreciate for you telling me the truth _after a year_." At this Howard cringed. "But I don't understand how this will involve me, a gundam suit and helping the colonies and earth. There's no war now."

"Not yet." Howard corrected. "From what my sources say, there seems to be a new threat approaching." Amelia's eyes narrowed. "A group that still believes in Oz is determined in to bring Treize's beliefs to life again. We need the gundams again. But I'm afraid five won't be enough…"

"And that's where I come in, right? You want me to take my brother's place as a gundam pilot." Amelia guessed.

"Yes. Do you accept this mission?"

"I know how to fight but it's piloting a gundam suit I'm not so sure about."

"But you can learn. And you may not have to pilot a gundam much, since your skills are more hand to hand combat based, you could be assigned to undercover missions. But it would be very useful if you know how to pilot."

"How long do we have? A group can't make a war in a day."

"At the least 3 years. They want go as quickly and quietly as possible which would be easy for them as they have the resources and... certain contacts. Your brother I believe took just 3 months to learn everything about piloting."

"Yeah, my family are really fast learners." Amelia said with pride.

"Then it should be no problem for you."

"Thanks, but before I say anything definite, answer me this one question. Do I have to kill anyone?" Amelia didn't like the act of killing. She fights and beats up people, yes. But killing is another matter. And she only fights in self defense; she never brings someone innocent into the scene.

"When it is absolutely necessary. Sometimes if you do not kill the person, they will kill you and more innocent people around them."

_'Good point.' _She admitted ruefully in her head.

"Did the other pilots…agree to help? Didn't they send their gundams to the sun?" The pilots had sent their gundam suits to the sun after the war, thinking that there would be won't be a need to fight anymore.

"I have sent messages; they will be here tomorrow if they decide to help which I'm sure they will. And yes, they did send their gundams to the sun. But I manage to retrieve them and fix them." Amelia stared at him in disbelief.

"Retrieved them from the sun?! Fixed them?! But…but…how?!" She said, still in a state of shock.

"I have my ways."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"I suppose not but I have answered your other questions. Now I will ask again, will you accept this mission?"

Amelia thought hard on this. She remembered her rough time on the streets after the war but she also remembered how tense everyone was _during _the war. Memories of hearing news of deaths everyday and children like her, left alone to fend for themselves. If they were lucky they would end up in orphanages or wind up getting killed by Oz soldiers. Remembering all that, she said the only logical thing that someone like her can say.

"Mission accepted." Echoed through around the room and Howard smiled in relief.

* * *

Sorry if this doesn't fit well with Gundam Wing, but you'll just have to bear with it!

Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; it's too complicated for a simple girl like me!**

**Bold: Me commenting!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"Good, you can help me prepare the house for the other's arrivals. Won't that be fun?" Howard asked; grinning.

"WHAT!! I agreed to help out as a gundam pilot not as a maid!" Amelia sputtered.

"We wouldn't want them to get mad now, would we?" he asked, grinning stupidly in Amelia's opinion. Amelia thought for a moment and grudgingly agreed, some of the pilots have one hell of a temper and she definitely didn't want to get on their bad side.

"Oh, and you might want to change." Howard said pointing at the dark tattered clothes she had worn for a year without washing. She turned red and asked where she could change.

"2nd floor, first door on the right. There are clothes on the bed." Howard answered, smiling in way that suggested that he knew something Amelia didn't.

This was proven right when Amelia entered the room and…

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOWARD!!" Howard flashed a Cheshire cat grin and went upstairs.

**Amelia's POV**

Here we are and there are the clothes just like he said…wait a minute.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOWARD!!" I bellowed.

I can't believe that…that… that damn cheerful bastard! I never agreed to this! I may be a tomboy but this is going way too far! **(That's a big hint, folks!) **He didn't say a word about this; that's why he was smiling so freakily! Damn him!

**Normal POV**

"Howard, what the hell is this!?" Amelia screamed.

"It's clothes." He said grinning stupidly again. Amelia wanted nothing more then to wipe that stupid expression off his face. With her fist.

"I know that, idiot! But what's with the wig? Or the fact this is all **men's **clothing?!"

"Is that a problem? Would you like a skirt instead?"

"NO!" _'I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt.' _"But..but…what's with this?" She asked picking up a bunch of cloths.

"Oh that? That's for covering your bre—" Howard ducked as Amelia aimed a punch for his face.

"You want me to _masquerade_ as a _guy_?!"

"Yup, isn't that great?" He asked, oblivious to Amelia's death glares.

'_Man, he thinks weird. How can this possibly be great?! What am I, a cross-dresser?'_

"Great? Great?! Why the hell do I have to anyway?"

He just looked at her with a smile that annoyed her even more.

'_Just wait till this is all over, and then kill him.'_

'_Duo and I will have such fun teasing her! Her reaction is even funnier then Wuffie's!'_

"Well, you don't want the others to hold back because you're a girl, right? Oh, and Wuffie can be quite a bastard when it comes to women. With all that 'Onna' stuff."

"Wuffie?" _'What a ridiculous name.' _

"That's what Duo and I call Wu Fei, you know the Chinese guy? And Duo is the one with—"

"With the long braid and he's the joker of the group." Amelia finished for him. "I admit you have a valid point but is there any _other_ reason I have to do this?"

"Well, yes. You don't want to get pregnant, do you?" he asked bluntly.

Amelia turned a brighter shade of red and threw a pillow at him. Hard.

"Hey, you asked, I answered!" protested Howard as he threw back the pillow. Amelia bit her lip. "I can defend myself if they get horny." But the images in her mind were _not _pleasant.

"You'll likely send them to the hospital for a month and then we'll be short of gundam pilots." Howard joked but he was half serious.

"Hmph. And if they do find out I'm a girl?"

"Then you're on your own, kiddo." He said cheerfully.

"Fat help, you are." She said grouchily as she marched into the connecting bathroom, clutching her disguise.

"Oh yeah, and you're gonna have to share the bathroom with one of the pilots." He chirped.

1...2...3...

A shrill scream vibrated through all of the house's walls and every being within 2 miles radius covered their ears.

**Amelia's POV**

Damn them to hell! So not only do I have to dress up as a guy, I have no privacy in a bathroom! There's not even a lock in here! What if my bathroom mate comes in when I'm changing? I'll be in deep shit then! At least my room has a lock, thank god.

"_Then you're on your own, kiddo."_ PAH! How did I end up in this mess?

KNOCK!

"When you're done, Botana-san, meet me in the basement to see your gundam suit then we can start cleaning the house." I heard Howard shout through the door.

I grimaced at the thought of housework, even at home I wasn't a big fan of chores. Mum and dad would insist that my brother and I would do our share of the chores along with our servants. Mum and dad…onii-san…Shit, I'm crying again. I haven't cried for months so why am I crying now? I better take a shower; it's been so long since I washed myself properly.

**Few Minutes Later**

Okay, I admit I don't look that bad a guy…**(She had put on her disguise. The wig was short and brown almost like her hair color and she had tucked the cloth around her chest. The clothes was slacks and a button up shirt) **I better get downstairs; I really want to see what my gundam looks like.

**Normal POV**

Amelia went back to the basement where Howard was waiting for her. She looked around, she couldn't understand how there could be a gundam let alone six gundams in this room.

"You look good. Quite convincing." Howard complimented, looking at her from head to toe.

"Hn." She said still looking around.

"Bet you're curious where they are, aren't cha?" he asked as he fiddled with one of the junk filled walls. Suddenly the wall opened, revealing a huge hanger with six gleaming gundam suits. The hanger looked like it could hold seven more mobile suits and then some.

"Oh my…" gasped Amelia as she walked in and stared at the gundams in turn. The Shen-Long, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, Death Scythe, Wing Zero…and the gundam that was meant for her brother to pilot. Somehow, being this close to them made her realize the stakes of her mission. Oddly though, she didn't feel afraid. On the contrary, she felt calm and collected. A great contrast to her shouting, swearing and near hysterical self earlier.

"Here it is." Howard said, pointing to the last gundam on the left. The gundam was rouge colored all over and was built similar to Heavy Arms.Its weapons were the same with the machine guns, missiles, canon and a Gundanium knife but it had an additional feature. A pair of saber swords.

'_I remember…my brother loved the art of the sword…'_

"Do you think you could handle her? The name's Strike Rouge." **(It's Cagalli's mobile suit in Gundam Seed but I changed the weapon system) **

"We'll never know unless we try." She replied looking it over.

"When the others get here, one of them will teach you the controls and everything else on your gundam suit. It'll probably be Trowa since the Strike Rouge's system is similar to his Heavy Arms. And I guess Wuffie will be helping you on hand to hand combat and the use of the sword or katana as he calls it."

"Katana?"

"It's his term for his sword. I guess it's Chinese." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Just be on your toes, he _won't _go easy on you even if you were a girl."

"Riiiiight." _'Sounds like a really nice guy.' _She thought doubtfully.

"Well, let's get cracking! This house ain't going to clean itself, ya know!" Howard exclaimed, rubbing his hands.

'_Oh joy' _Amelia groaned inwardly.

She and Howard prepared the bedrooms, cleaned the toilets, cleared the garage of cobwebs, stocked up the fridge and made sure everything was working properly. The hanger was fine as it was.

When everything was spick and span as Howard put it, Amelia walked outside, near the woods.

She stretched her arms as she walked trying to get the kinks out.

"Man! That was some workout. If I get exhausted just from cleaning a house, I wonder how I will survive the training tomorrow." Suddenly she stopped walking and listened.

She heard the sound again and followed it to the bushes on her right. Hiding in the bushes was a puppy. It had white and brown and black fur, and had absurdly long brushy tail. The eyes were brown, and looked like it can melt anyone's heart. It whimpered again.

"Hey there, little pup, I'm Amelia." She held out a hand to the puppy, being careful not to make sudden movements so she won't scare it. The puppy looked at her and slowly walked out of its hiding place. It sniffed her hand and licked it.

"I guess you were abandoned. Come on, I'm sure I can find you something to eat." She said as she picked the pup up and carried it in her arms and walked towards the house. She went into the kitchen and proceeded to find some meat (since they didn't put dog food on the grocery list) and water. The pup ate and drank like it hadn't eaten for weeks and lay down contently.

"Hmmm, let's see what gender you are. Then I can name you." The pup turned out to be a boy.

"Okay, what about…Timmy?" suggested Amelia.

Timmy barked in approval.

"I'll take that as a yes, speaking of boy names I guess I have to think of a name myself. I can't tell the others my name is Amelia now, can I?"

"What about Ami?" asked a voice behind her. Amelia jumped and turned to face an amused Howard.

"I see, we have another guest." He said looking at Timmy. "I better add dog food to our grocery list." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess we do. Ami sounds fine."

"Good. Now that's decided we can all go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and you need rest for the training."

"Yes dad." Mocked Amelia or Ami as she and Timmy walked upstairs to their room. Amelia flopped down on the bed with Timmy curled next to her and promptly fell asleep.

**The Next Day - Howard's POV**

The house is spick and span, the gundams are all ready to go and we have dog food in our cupboards! Now all we have to do is wait…

DING DONG!

Speak of the devil…

I opened the door to find Trowa standing there; still having that hairdo of his. I wonder how he keeps it like that. I opened my mouth to speak but a blur of white, black and brown suddenly ran out and circled Trowa sniffing at him and growling at him now and then.

**Amelia's POV**

Hmmm, bandages on, wig in place, clothes…is there anything else?

WOOF!

"Hey there, Timmy! Yup, I guess that's everything." I scratched him behind the ears. "Let's get breakfast, huh boy?"

Timmy wagged his tail then suddenly he barked and ran to the closed door and kept on growling at whoever was outside.

DING DONG!

Oh. It must be the pilots. Man, they're early. (Sigh) Let the acting begin. That was my last thought as I opened the door and walked out with Timmy running all the way down.

**Trowa's POV**

I hope Catherine won't get too mad when she finds out I'm gone. Maybe I should have waited till she woken up but then again I would have wasted a good hour and half arguing with her. (Sigh) I'm going to go through another war when I get back…Here's the house, little run-down but low key at least. But I wonder what Howard meant when he said to prepare to become a teacher…

I reached for the doorbell and heard footsteps to the door before it swung open to show Howard in his usual loud Hawaiian shirts, greeting me with a smile. Before he could get a word out though, something black, brown and white jumped out from behind him.

**Normal POV**

Amelia stared, shocked as she watched Timmy circle around a guy who looked about her age and had a long brown bang covering half of his face.

'_His hair goes against the rules of physics.' _She thought as she looked at his hair. _'But still, he looks pretty cute. GAH! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be a boy right now, damn it!'_

"Ame- I mean Ami, don't you think you should call Timmy off?" Howard asked anxiously.

'_He nearly gave the game away! If he messes up one more time…'_

"No, let him get used to me first." Trowa said, surprising Howard and slightly impressing Amelia.

'_He knows his animals.' _She thought admirably.

After a few more sniffs, Timmy finally woofed and licked his hand when he offered it.

"Sorry bout that." Amelia said as she dragged Timmy away to the kitchen and shut the door so they could talk alone. They all entered the basement and sat down. Howard was at the head of the table with Trowa and Amelia facing each other. Trowa looked at her curiously but said nothing.

"I guess introductions are in order. Trowa Barton, this is Ami Botana, Ami Botana this is Trowa Barton, pilot of the Heavy Arms."

"Barton?" Amelia asked. Suddenly her eyes flashed with hostility as she remembered Dekim Barton. _'Is this guy his son or something? Can I trust him?'_

"No, no! He isn't related to Dekim Barton he was named after Barton's son for the operation. The name struck to him ever since." Howard remedied.

"I see." Her eyes turned back to normal but it held a slightly guarded look. This was not lost on Trowa who gathered that Dekim Barton was not one of her favorite people.

"I guess that means he's my gundam tutor." She said.

Trowa nearly fell down from shock.

'_So that's what Howard meant with the teacher comment!' _

"Yup!" Howard grinned at Trowa's reaction.

"Tutor?" Trowa finally asked.

"Ah. Let me explain. Ami here is the sixth pilot. I figured five won't be enough in this battle. His gundam is the Strike Rouge, you'll see it later. Originally though, it was his older brother that was the pilot but he died along with his family in the war. Ami knows hand to hand combat however he doesn't know the basics of piloting. The reason I chose you is because his gundam is similar to your Heavy Arms, after all Doctor S did design both." Howard explained.

"The Strike Rouge was made during the war?" Trowa asked in amazement. "How come we never heard of it?"

"Because Dekim killed the pilot and destroyed any evidence that it existed. But he couldn't find the actual gundam suit as Doctor S hid right after he heard about the Botana assassination. I didn't know where it was or that the Botana family had another child till I read his notes. And you were all doing pretty well on your own."

Trowa looked at her with understanding, realizing the reason behind her guarded eyes.

"Fine." Trowa said shortly.

"Also s- he might need lessons on swords and guns. The swords and hand to hand combat I'll leave to Wuffie." Trowa raised an eyebrow at the nickname. But he also noticed the slight fumble of Howard's pronouns.

'_They're hiding something…' _Trowa thought as he observed them.

"Guns and everything else he needs on a mission I'll leave to the others to decide. When everyone else gets here I'll explain the situation." Howard got up form the table and opened the secret door to the hanger.

"In the meantime, you can demonstrate to Ami how to pilot a mobile suit. Try not to break anything."

Trowa and Ami just nodded as they went in.

* * *

**I tried to make this as long as could, and I tried to make them less OOC. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey! Mystery Pilot is back with chapter 4!

Sorry, don't own Gundam Wing nor do I want to. Too lazy.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

I sneaked peeks at him from the corners of my eyes. It wouldn't do to get caught staring at him after all. I mean, I'm supposed to be a guy for heaven's sake! (I still haven't forgiven Howard for leading me on about that) What's worse I'm all alone with a gundam pilot. WAIT! Why the hell am I getting so worked up about this? He's human like me and everyone else. A normal human being who knows how to pilot a mobile suit, handle a gun do dangerous missions all at the age of 14...(Ironic pause) Okay, maybe not so normal. Geez, it's not like he's gonna point a gun to my head or something! **(Maybe not him but someone else sure will…)**

"Hey?" his voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to face inquiring green eyes.

"Sorry, I sorta spaced out." I tried to make my voice a little deeper but it still had a slight girlish ring to it. Rats. Need to work on that.

He just nodded but before he turned away I saw something like suspicion in his eyes. Damn, I really need to work on this disguise; he's just too sharp for his own good. But despite that he's pretty cute and unique with his bang…EEK! What the hell am I thinking? Don't tell me this is my hormones? _Great _timing for _maturity, _Mother Nature.

"Okay, I'll show the basic controls on your gundam, the Strike Rouge, right?" I snapped out my slightly disturbing thoughts for the second time today and nodded. I didn't want to risk exposure because of my measly _'manly'_ voice. I just hope my face isn't red as a result of my (uh-hem) admiring thoughts.

**Trowa's POV**

There's something a little off about him…but what? Maybe I'm being paranoid about this but then I acted on my instincts and emotions and they've been right so far…otherwise, I would be dead by now. His voice sounds strange, almost like a girl disguising it...and what about those times when Howard will slip up during that meeting? Hmmm, there's definitely something they're not telling me…

**Normal POV**

Amelia wasn't kidding when she said that her family was fast learners. In just one lesson she mastered all the basic controls and learnt a few advanced tips on for the battle field as well. Even Trowa was slightly impressed.

'_For someone who never handled or had any military experience he's good.'_ Was his thought as he watched 'Ami' go upstairs to the kitchen to let Timmy out. He then sighed and went up to the Heavy Arm's cockpit to make check everything checked out.

'_Hmmm, the wirings is a little loose here, system is upgraded but needs some personal adjustments, some screws needs extra tightening here and the-' _

"Everything alright up there?" called up a voice cheerfully. Trowa jumped and bumped his head. He emerged rubbing his head and glaring out of his visible eye at the oblivious Howard.

"Yeah." He said shortly. Before he can duck back down however…

"Well, come on down here, I still need to show you around! Or do you plan to get lost on your first day?" Trowa sighed then figured he might as well go with it as he was dead tired and he desperately needed a shower judging from all the oil splashes on his clothes AND he was hungry. Not a very good combination if you ask me.

Howard grinned as he jumped down, lithe as a jaguar and began to lead him upstairs to the room next to Amelia's.

'_He's a sharp boy, he'll figure out sooner then later and he knows how to keep a secret. Might as well have him as an ally. Wouldn't mind to see their 'inital' reactions though.' _The Hawaiian t-shirt lover thought deviously all the while having a perky grin on his face.

He explained about the lack of bathrooms.

"You'll have to share with Ami and there are no locks unfortunately. But everything should be fine since you're both guys." His grin got even wider and Trowa began to get uneasy even though he didn't show it.

'_What is he up to now?'_

'_This is going to be good'_

'_I'll figure this out later on a full stomach and a good night's worth of sleep.' _He decided as he undressed on his way to the bathroom.

**Amelia's POV**

Timmy sure was mad when I let him out, I hope a hearty dinner will snap him out of his sulking. Gosh, that wig was soooo stifling! I so need a shower! I have just taken off my shirt and was starting to unwind the bindings when suddenly the door leading to the room beside mine swung open to reveal…Trowa half naked.

"HOLY SHIT!" we screamed in unison.

**Normal POV**

Howard looked up at the ceiling and smiled happily and continued cooking, knowing he can always look at their reactions with the camera he had installed in the bathroom.

It had been a long shot but it worked out after all.

'_I must show that tape to Duo when all this is over. I don't think anyone has ever heard Trowa swear before.'_

* * *

Amelia hurried to cover herself but the damage was already done.

"Y-you're a g-girl?" Trowa finally got out after a moment when pointedly not looking at her.

'_She does have nice curves though.' _He mentally slapped himself. _'I'm not supposed to be thinking that way about her! That's probably why she dressed like a guy in the first place!_'

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she snapped, still mollified that she was found out so early in the game.

"N-o. Is Ami even your real name?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. Name's Amelia." She answered, trying to ignore the insanity of the situation and the desperate need to bolt out of the bathroom and stay in her room for the rest of her life.

"If you don't mind I would like to take a shower?" she subtly hinted for him to get the hell outta there. Trowa blushed and quickly stepped out and closed the door firmly behind him. He flopped down on his bed while listening to the shower peal on the tiles trying to get rid of the blush that seem to want to permanently live on his face. Amelia was in the same situation.

'_Howard has a lot of answering to do.' _They thought murderously.

**Dinnertime**

"You picked that room on purpose." Trowa stated rather then ask as he stabbed a carrot with his fork.

"What on _earth _makes you think that, Trowa?" Howard asked innocently, his tone not fooling them for a second.

"You told me to dress up as a boy and then you blow my cover on purpose!?" she glared at him for emphasis. "What the hell was the bloody point??" Howard was unmoved by her coarse language and took his time chewing his salad whilst Amelia seethed.

"Trowa is the most observant and sneakiest (Trowa raised an eyebrow) of the five so I thought it would be better to have him on our side."

'_As well as hook you two up.' _

"Couldn't you have just have told him!?" she cried out.

"Couldn't you have simply told me?" he asked. They said this at the exact same time.

"But then it wouldn't be as fun! Besides didn't you two like the view?" He asked slyly. The two teenagers glanced at each other then turned away to hide their blushing.

"And what about the other pilots? Would I still have to keep up as Ami?"

"Yup. Though I suppose they may find out sooner or later but let's try to make it later."

"Then what is the point, Howard?" Trowa asked calmly.

"It's fun, of course!"

'_What kind of stupid reason is that!?'_

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _Trowa thought, eyeing the smiling Howard as he attacked his food.

* * *

**Me: WHAT! He wasn't supposed to find out yet! Plus there's no time for romance now, we need action!**

**Howard: And why not? Don't they make a cute couple? Him quiet when she loud? You know, opposites attract?**

**Me: Well, yeah bu-**

**Howard: Then what's the problem?**

**Me: … (Fumes at his logic)**

**Howard: See?**

**Amelia: Well, I sure don't see! Who's typing the bloody story here!**

**Me: Howard has just taken over. (Still sulking)**

**Amelia: So then you're the one who wrote that bathroom incident. (Glares daggers at Howard) That was perverted!**

**Howard: But I'm sure Trowa just **_**loved **_**the view, didn't you Trowa?**

**Trowa: (Blushing furiously) I'm staying neutral on this.**

**Howard: And Amelia didn't **_**you **_**like the view too? (Grins slyly)**

**Amelia: (Blushes deep red) SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! (BANG!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna say any excuses since no one is reading this fiction anyway. I only came back to this because it really, really, really brothers me when I leave a story unfinished. But this will have slower updates as I have a more popular story lined up. **

* * *

Amelia's thoughts as she ate dinner were far from pretty. Trowa was trying to dispel the lewd images as he kept his head down, refusing to look at Amelia. Howard was smiling yet sweating slightly at the murderous expression on Amelia's face. Timmy was looking from Amelia to Howard then to Trowa then to his bowl where he ate a few bites then resumed watching his masters at the table.

**Amelia POV**

What have I done to deserve this…this…**insanity**?! I mean, its better then the streets, sure, but training to be a spy and back-up gundam pilot while masquerading as a guy?! That's crazy even for me! As if that's not bad enough I…I…w-was…was _seen _like that by a guy though granted he did equally give me a good vie-ARGH! Focus, focus, Amelia! Take your mind out of the gutter, you're supposed to be mad not admiring, darn it!

**Trowa POV**

Why can't I get her out of my head? I never had these troubles before but then I never seen something like _that _before…if Duo was here he would probably be hooting with joy and want to know every single (shudder) detail and if Heero and Wu Fei were here, they would probably be smirking behind their stone masks and if Quatre were here, he would probably pass out with a nose bleed. Speaking of them, I have to hide her gender from them, which is no easy feat considering one of them is the 'Perfect Soldier'…self-destructing your gundam suit then fighting with Oz soldiers when you're more than half injured is easier then hiding something like that under _his _nose.

**Howard POV**

Ho, ho, ho they will soon fall for each other then thank me soon enough. Hopefully, Amelia will soon realize I'm helping her or she'll never forgive me for setting her up like this… (Gulp) I wonder if the Botanas were related to Heero...their glares seem to be awfully similar...

**Normal POV**

Trowa did not want a repeat of yesterday (he finally managed to banish the dirty thoughts from his head and hopefully it'll stay that way) so he knocked before coming in the bathroom.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'll be done in minute! Just hang on!" Amelia shouted as she adjusted her wig. She concluded at 5 in the morning that since they were sharing a bathroom (she still wanted to kill Howard for that), she better get in there extra early so she wouldn't hold up Trowa thus making the other pilots suspicious. I mean, whoever heard of a guy (apart from Duo but his hair is enough of an excuse) who takes more then an hour in a bathroom?

"Okay, I'm done." Amelia now Ami nodded quickly to him barely catching his eyes and fled to her room.

"Why am I so skittish around him?!" Ami nearly tore her wig off from self-disgust but refrained after she remembered how long it took her to stuff _all _of her long hair under the tiny wig.

Back on the streets, you couldn't show fear. You had to be strong through and through. To run, to avoid, and to be afraid was to die or somewhere close to dying. She had never strayed across that line and yet now, here was a silent, mysterious and admittedly very cute guy, whom she had known for only 24 hours, making her as shy as a school girl! Technically, she was a school girl but she hasn't been to a school for a year so that point was invalid!

Thinking all that, made her pace the length of her room furiously with Timmy watching her, his head cocked to one side.

'_It's just because he saw me half naked.'_ she reasoned with herself. '_It's the first time anyone caught me in that vulnerable position before.' _She frowned. _'Pervert.' _She thought heatedly as her feet stomped the floor.

'_But it wasn't his fault.' _Her conscience interjected. _'He doesn't deserve to be snubbed like this. It's not like he knew you were a girl or that you were even in the bathroom to begin with!' _As much as she hated to admit it her conscience's reasoning made sense but there was still the problem of overcoming the obstacle of not running away like a mouse from a cat. _And _he was suppose to teach her how to pilot. Suddenly, street life sounded easier then talking to a boy of her age…

"Amelia, Trowa! Breakfast!" Howard's unmistakable cheerful voice called from downstairs, effectively breaking off her furious torture on the innocent floor. Amelia sighed, straightened her shoulders and schooled her face as she walked out into the hall (looking around furtively first!) then slid down the banister with Timmy yipping behind her. She desperately needed an adrenaline rush to forget her irrational fear and sliding down the banister seemed like a good way to get that, since it was 2 floors up. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate crashing into someone at the bottom…landing on top of that _someone_ and having their lips collide.

'_OH SHIT!' _Amelia cursed as her eyes caught sight of shocked green.

**Trowa's POV**

'_Amelia?' _I was shocked. One minute I was stepping off the last step the next I was crashed onto the floor and being kissed. For the first time. The closest I ever came to a real kiss was a sisterly peck on the cheek from Cathy.

But by the looks of the horror on her face, it wasn't intentional. Why do I suddenly feel pangs of disappointment?

I didn't blame her for her reaction though. How is a girl suppose to react to a guy who had seen her half-naked and kissed her even if it was an accident? _I _wasn't sure how to react either but we can't keep dancing around each other forever. We have to get closer to work as a team to bring down the new threat and to keep her secret.

'_Closer, hmmm?' _asked a voice that sounded suspiciously like Duo. _'How closer do you mean? And did you come to that conclusion because of her sweet lips on yours?' _

I flushed inwardly at the under-meaning and struggled to banish the inappropriate images that Amelia will surely not appreciate.

**Amelia's POV**

Somebody up there hates me. That or I have bad karma. Isn't it enough that I have lessons, meals and a bathroom to share with him? So why kami-sama, why!? And it was my first kiss too; though it was really nice…his lips were so warm…so soft…WHAT IN SEVEN HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

'_Ain't it obvious? You're in love.' _HA! The day I fall in love will be the day the Devil sheds his tail, sprouts wings and grabs a halo, throws away his fork staff and leaves Hell to freeze over while he drinks tea with God.

'_But you just admitted that you liked his kiss…and you have thought of him as 'cute' lots of times. __**Don't **__deny it, Amelia.'_

You know what? My problem is that I am going mental because of an annoying, match-making and helplessly romantic conscience and also because of the trauma of being seen like _that _and seeing him…like _that_. Love has _nothing_ to do with it. I've only known him for one day for crying out loud! It's just…that just doesn't make sense!

'_Love doesn't have to make sense.' _Great, I have a conscience who reads pulp romance novels in her spare time.

'_I heard that.' _

**Normal POV**

Their aimless staring stopped abruptly when they heard the doorbell.

'_It must be the others.' _They both thought.

"Oh good the others are here." They heard Howard say as he began to walk out of the kitchen. Both of them cast panicked/concerned looks at each other and in one fluid move they moved off each other and made it look like they were just about to enter the kitchen when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Ami shouted in her low voice; eager to get away from Trowa's sight. She opened the door to be greeted by…a gun pointed at her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

"_I'll get it!" Ami shouted in her low voice; eager to get away from Trowa's sight. She opened the door to be greeted by…a gun pointed at her face._

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Ami Botana, the back-up pilot." She answered calmly. She's been in death situations on the streets before but she never had a gun aimed right between her eyes before.

"We don't need a back-up pilot." He replied coldly.

"Howard must think you do otherwise he wouldn't have hauled me off the streets." She mentally wished that she could see _who _was holding the gun. The muzzle blocked her line of vision and she got the feeling if she tried to move her head to see his face, he wouldn't hesitate to blast her head off. Though she supposed she could try asking him after all she introduced herself (though it's a fake name but let's not hassle) so it's fair that he introduces himself in exchange, right?

"Now that you know who I am, which pilot are you?"

"You have offered nothing to confirm your statements." Amelia was just about to duck the gun and deck him, gundam pilot or not, when a very welcome interruption chimed in.

"Hey, Heero! You're blocking the door, ya know? So- Shit! Who's he?" A joyful voice that sounded too close to Howard's carefree voice too much for comfort (at least in Amelia's opinion) stopped her rash action.

"Ami Botana, backup pilot. You want me to record that so I don't have repeat myself every time someone ask or someone points a gun or something vaguely life threatening in my face?" She asked sarcastically. She was seriously getting pissed at the whole situation. She almost wished that she stayed in the awkward position on top of Trowa. _Almost_.

"Back-up pilot? Since when did we have a back-up pilot?"

"From the very beginning only it was Ami's brother originally." Howard's voice finally joined in.

'_What took ya so long, you bright Hawaiian t-shirt freak?' _Amanda thought grouchily as she continued staring at the fatal object.

"Heero, you can put away the gun now." Trowa inputted as he leaned casually against the wall behind the door. But inside, he was concerned for her and that got him confused as Hell though you would never have known it with that expressionless mask he had on.

"Hn." Was all he said as he put away the gun and walked past them without so much as an apology. Duo shook his head as he walked inside and stuck out his hand.

"Ami, right? I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie."

"Yeah, Ami's the name. And I could tell who you were by the braid alone."

"You really should cut that thing off. It'll give you and _us_away." Trowa commented, still in his casual position by the door.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Have-Hair-That-Defies-Gravity!" Duo shot back.

"Howard, who is he?" Heero interrupted, impatient to know the boy's (or so he thinks) connection to them.

"Ami, back-up pilot. Didn't I mention that in the message?" Heero shot Howard a sarcastic look that clearly said 'Of course, I did. I pointed a gun at his face to welcome him.'

"Anyway, you'll know everything you need to know when everyone else gets here. I don't want to repeat everything over and over again like a broken record! Gets annoying."

"Not as annoying as having a gun pointed in your face." Amelia muttered under her breath. Trowa nearly smiled at that comment. It reminded him of Heero's famous saying 'Death hurts like Hell'.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Speak of the devil…" Duo said as he opened the door, revealing the last two pilots, Quatre and Wu Fei.

"Good, everyone's here. Follow me." Howard said, ignoring the curious and suspicious glances shot in Amelia's direction as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Right, I think introductions are in order. Meet Ami Botana, your back-up pilot." Wu Fei shot up at once. "What do you mean 'back up pilot?! We didn't need one back in Operation Meteor and we don't need one now!"

"You always had one only it was Ami's older brother. Unfortunately he was killed along with his parents during the war." He didn't elaborate and for that Amelia was grateful.

"And you survived?" Wu Fei asked Amelia directly.

"Would I be standing here if I didn't?" She didn't like the tone he was using, suspicious-like and bordering on accusation. Plus she was still sore from having a gun stuck onto her face.

"Amei-Ami wasn't in the house when it blew up." She bowed her head partly because she didn't like anyone knowing everything about her and because she was trying to hide her death glare at Howard's slip up. _Again_.

"Heeey, you've been living on the streets, haven't ya?" Duo cut in, looking her over. Amelia looked up and shrugged. "How did you know?" She asked curiously. She wasn't in her ratty clothes and was…reasonably polite…so far.

"Takes one to know one, bro. And you seem guarded and on alert, like you can't trust anyone, which you definitely can't on the streets." Amelia nodded. That made sense. "Plus, you're the first one, other then me, of course to back-talk Heero when he has a gun in your face." Wu Fei's eyebrow went up when Quatre sent a slightly scolding look towards Heero which he ignored.

"Yeah…just for a year though…" Amelia muttered, thinking she should at least be truthful in her past if not her gender. They won't be too mad at her if she only lied about being a girl, right?

"Ami's gundam is the Strike Rouge and Trowa's teaching how to pilot it since Doctor S designed it along with the Heavyarms."

"How come we didn't know about it till now?" Heero demanded, obviously not pleased with this lack of information.

"As I said to Trowa, you boys seemed to be doing just fine on your own and I didn't know that the Botanas had a da- another child until I read Doctor S' notes." Heero glanced sharply at Howard, wondering why he didn't just say 'son' and why Howard would mess up on Ami's pronouns almost as if he was a…nah, it couldn't be. Howard wouldn't be _that _stupid...

Ami shot a quick glare at Howard while Trowa inwardly groaned. Heero had had that suspicious expression and if Howard kept this up, the rest were sure to catch on quicker then Heero self destructing his gundam.

"We need to prevent another war breaking out which could be a problem as the organization has the money and several contacts in the government who oppose to Miss Dalian's pacifist ways." Heero, Amelia noticed, seem to stiffen at the young woman's name. _'Hmm, interesting...' _"Because of that, they'll be able to execute their plans quickly and quietly, at least 3 years." Everyone nodded grimly as the the graveness of the situation sunk in.

"What about their armoury? New mobile suits or still the same? New pilots? Locations of factories and training areas?" Duo shot off each question like a cannon. "They would definitely have all of those, considering their resources but I'm sure they don't know about the gundams being back. Unfortunately, we don't have any information on their locations...yet. Also it would take time to train new pilots unless they have high potential like the late Trieze." Wu Fei tightened his jaw at the mention of his deceased enemy. "All we can do for now is wait and train. Well, Ame-, I mean Ami needs more training then any of you...(gulp)"

"Well, anyway," Howard fingered the collar of his t-shirt nervously as he noticed Amelia viciously ripping a poor piece of paper on her lap. He got the feeling that she was imagining it was _him_, she was happily ripping to shreds, "you will have to 'tutor' Ami, considering he hasn't had official training like you." He literally zoomed out of the room, escaping the pilot's incredulous, furious, stoic and calm stares/glares directed at him and Amelia.

'_Coward.' _She thought viciously as she quickly realized that he left her alone to fend for herself. Wu Fei was glaring at her, obviously not happy to _baby sit _a _newbie_. Amelia inwardly bristled at the thought.

'_I'll show him a newbie!' _she thought angrily, flaring up as she glared back head on. Trowa quickly stifled a smile when he saw Wu Fei's expression. Maybe Heero and Amelia were related somehow…their glares seemed to point in that direction…

Heero had the same stoic expression he had all the time she had met him but she could tell by his eyes that he wasn't exactly jumping with joy with the thought of having extra _help_.

'_Obviously someone who doesn't like to depend on others…I could understand that. But I still resent the gun in the face episode!' _

The guy with the blonde hair, Quatre seemed to be the polite one of the group as he smiled at her. Funny, that smile seemed a little…familiar. Maybe she saw him before on those wide vide screens?

Duo suddenly stood up and slapped Ami on the back saying "Well, welcome to the family, bro!" Ami looked at him surprised. She didn't expect something so…open.

"Aw, don't look so surprised! We're not all blocks of ice unlike _some _people I can name." Duo _discreetly _threw exaggerated glances towards the obvious suspects. Amelia was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Better being a block of ice then a braided baka." Wu Fei muttered murderously.

"Wuffers is in a bad mood today, Sally must have turned him down again." Duo said in a stage whisper. He immediately got up and ran with Wu Fei's angered roar behind him.

"Who's Sally? His girlfriend?" Ami asked, puzzled. From what she heard, Wu Fei sounded a bit like a woman hater. Correction, he sounded like he _was _a woman hater. She couldn't imagine what kind of woman could have caught his eye…

"Well, not officially…he somewhat respects and tolerates her and she has been his partner since after the war which is a world record for us considering..." Quatre explained. Amelia nodded, understanding what he meant. She just met him and already she can tell he was a proud, difficult yet honorable man or teenager in this case.

'_I don't even want to think what his reaction would be when he finds out I'm a girl…' _

"Your surname is Botana, right? I think I remember your family," Ami froze, panicked. If he knew her family then he would realize that they had one son and one _daughter_. Trowaremained passive but inside he was thinking exactly what Amelia was thinking.

'_Shit, shit, shit and more shit!' _

"Really?" Amelia replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah…did you have a sister by any chance? Because I can't remember the Botanas having another son…" Heero looked up sharply.

'_Oh shit. Lie, lie!' _

"No…but I did have a cousin who I called my sister. It kindastuck after that…, plus I was kinda the invisible type back then. Shy, ya know?" Quatre still looked doubtful, Heero looked slightly suspicious.

"Ami, we better start your gundam training." Trowa interrupted much to Amelia's relief.

"Yeah, let's go." She let out a sigh of relief when they were out of other's sight.

"Thanks for the save." She muttered before entering her Strike Rouge for stimulation. Trowa said nothing as he entered his Heavy Arms to battle her.

Quatre, back in the room, was staring into space, lost in a ten year old memory…

**FLASHBACK**

It was his first time on earth and he was stuck in between two women who were talking vividly of subjects, which in a four year old boy's mind, was utterly confusing. But he had to be polite and not squirm in his seat but sitting pretty was quickly getting very boring…

"Amelia is NO monster!" Who was that?

"You're acting like one, mons-ter." A boy's voice drawled out, who was obviously older then the first voice.

"Okaa-san, okaa-san! Onii-chan mean again!" Quatre watched, half amused and half bemused as a girl about his age ran up to his host. Her older brother entered calmly, smirking slightly.

"It's the truth, monster."

"See! He calling Amelia monster!"

"It fits you, monster."

"Monsters ugly and mean, Amelia no ugly and mean! Onii-chan ugly and big meanie. Onii-chan, monster!" Both women burst out laughing at the little girl's retort. Quatre grinned. This girl just saved him from boredom.

"Oh dear, she got you there, Ace." Their mother giggled hopelessly.

"Amelia win! Onii-chan lose!" The girl struck out her tongue at her brother while he mock sulked. At that, Quatre couldn't hold his laughter back. It reminded him of the mock fights he had with his older sisters before they helped take over the Winner foundation. Amelia tilted her head cutely on the side when she noticed him. Then she skipped over and grabbed his hands.

"Me Amelia," She then pointed a chubby finger towards the older boy, "Ace, meanie monster," he gave her a mock glare which she struck out her tongue at, "and you?"

"Quatre…" Both mothers smiled at the cute interactions.

"Quatre, friends with Amelia? Please?" She gave him the cute puppy dog eyes which she was, incidentally, an expert in. Quatre smiled and nodded.

If people on earth were this fun, he had half a mind to stay here.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You sure about the Botana family?" Heero asked, breaking his reverie.

"Not entirely. I could be wrong." _'Though Ami's excuse sounded really flimsy. Plus Ami looks a lot like Amelia...' _

"Easy to find out." Heero said grimly as he whipped out his laptop.

"No." Heero looked up from booting up his computer, letting his eyes do the asking.

"Howard must know the truth and he doesn't do anything without a reason." Heero frowned. He sometimes wondered whether the mechanic was in his right mind since his _reasons _weren't always that reasonable. Quatre sighed when he saw that he wasn't really cutting any ice with him.

"If you're that suspicious, we'll trust and watch him at the same time." Quatre compromised. Heero closed his laptop and went up but not before getting in the last words.

"Mission accepted."

* * *

**I know, I know. The few readers I have here hate me now. But you should be happy I got this chapter out! (Ducks as rotten vegetables are thrown, aimed at her head). Fine, you ungrateful people! Just for that I won't update for 3 months! NAH! (A rotten tomato hits my face) Okay, okay, I'm joking, JOKING! I'll have more time during the summer holidays which is in...(checks calender) two to three weeks! Blame my school for starting early and breaking up late! **

**Heero: Idiot...**

**Wu Fei: This is injustice! **

**Duo: Yup, Sally must have turned him down...poor guy.**

**Wu Fei: MAXWELL! **


End file.
